


First Kiss

by Tinybit92



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2019, pretty tame descriptions of kissing, still enough for a t rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: Ruby had never believed the hype around first kisses. But it isn't hard for a certain someone to prove her wrong.White Rose Week 2019 Day 1, First.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've only finished three fics for this week, but at least I'm participating. Editing here was minimal, so apologies for typos I may have missed. Enjoy.

Ruby had never believed the hype around first kisses. There were so many stories of it being some magical experience, and how important it was as a milestone of growing up. She had trouble just making conversation with people, so the idea of finding someone that she not only wanted to be around, but also be that intimate with, had never really appealed to her. She loved seeing other people in love, and she hadn't exactly written off the idea for herself, but she didn't actively seek it out like some people. She figured if it was going to happen, it would happen eventually, but she didn't think it would be some world-altering experience.  
  
So, when it did happen, she really wasn't expecting it.  
  
They were in Atlas, and due to the fact that Jacques Schnee was a manipulative old bastard, they were forced to stay in the Schnee manor for the time being. Weiss had said that Jacques's methods of getting them to agree to this weren't, legally speaking, blackmail. Blake had used the word coercion. Ruby had looked up the definition on her scroll later and felt it seemed accurate. He'd tried to separate them, assigning them all private rooms far away from Weiss's in an attempt to isolate her again. Ruby was having none of that though. She used her semblance to sneak onto the roof and into Weiss's room their first night there, knocking on the balcony doors when she landed.  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss had whisper-scolded as she opened the door. “What on earth are you doing out here?”  
  
“Freezing my butt off. Now move over and let me in.” She'd pushed past her baffled partner, clutching her hood around her frame to shield her from the never ending snowfall.  
  
“You know that's not what I meant.” Weiss scowled, closing the door behind her.  
  
Ruby chuckled, that nervous laugh that her partner always seemed to bring out of her with her disapproving looks. “Well, I didn't want you to be lonely,” she explained with a shrug.  
  
Weiss's expression shifted, and she blinked back at her in confusion.  
  
Gosh it was cute when she did that. There was something so sad and sweet about Weiss’s inability to understand gestures of affection, especially given that she was an absolute genius in so many other subjects. Ruby was happy to teach her though, so she stepped back towards her with an encouraging smile.  
  
“I told you I wouldn't leave your side, and that other room I was in is like a mile away. Gotta keep my promise.”  
  
Weiss's face softened, and something shifted behind her eyes. It was subtle, and Ruby wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but as those icy blues started to mist over with unshed tears, she found she didn't care to try and figure it out. She just wanted to be there for her best friend right now. Other stuff she could figure out later.  
  
Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug, which was returned almost immediately, a sign of the girl's vulnerability. “I know what he's trying to do, and I'm not going to let him separate us like that,” She reassured softly. “I'm here for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Ruby.”  
  
They held onto each other for a moment longer before Weiss pulled away and rubbed at her eyes with a sniffle. Ruby wasn't about to tease her for it, so instead she glanced around for a distraction.  
  
“Holy cow,” she exclaimed with a gasp. “Your bed is huge!” Ruby dashed around to the side of the enormous piece of furniture and leaped at it with a squeal. The thick comforter let out a soft puff as she landed face down in the center of it.  
  
Weiss laughed lightly. Mission accomplished.  
  
Ruby glanced up to find her friend leaned over the bed smiling at her. “You're ridiculous.”  
  
“This bed is ridiculous. Is your blanket made of pillows?”  
  
“It's a down comforter.”  
  
Ruby's eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Like down feathers? Don't they use those to stuff pillows?”  
  
Weiss arched a brow at her. “I suppose they do.”  
  
“So, yes then. It's made of pillows.” She rolled over and sprawled her limbs across the mattress. “You have a giant blanket, made of pillows, on your giant bed, in your giant bedroom.”  
  
Weiss sat down next to her, a gentle smile on her face. “I still liked the bunk beds better.”  
  
Ruby grinned.  
  
A calm silence passed between them, and Weiss continued to stare down at her. Her eyes seemed to be scanning across Ruby’s features, as though searching for something. After a few moments of this, Weiss’s face colored pink and she glanced away.  
  
“So,” Ruby finally began to fill the quiet. “Is it cool if I stay here with you tonight?”  
  
Weiss looked back at her in surprise, then nodded, her small smile looking almost shy. “I'd like that.”  
  


* * *

  
The next morning, Ruby woke to the feeling of arms around her waist. Which was odd because, as previously stated, this bed was enormous, and they'd definitely been on opposite sides the night before. She blinked her eyes open and glanced over her shoulder to find Weiss's sleeping face tucked against the back of her neck. The older girl's arms were wrapped loosely around her partner, and Ruby could feel her legs against the back of her own. Weiss was spooning her.  
  
She had to hold back a laugh. Weiss always claimed Ruby was the clingy one. Such a hypocrite.  
  
The brunette glanced at the clock before slowly removing herself from her friend's grip. She heard a soft whine behind her as she slid to the edge of the bed.  
  
“Ruby?” Weiss called out in a sleepy voice. She was barely awake.  
  
“Everybody will be up soon,” Ruby whispered. “I'm going back to my room so you don't get in trouble. Go back to sleep for now, I'll see you at breakfast.”  
  
Weiss nodded, closing her eyes and mumbling something unintelligible. Thank you? See you? Unclear. Cute regardless.  
  
Ruby used her semblance to make her way back to her room without being seen, and began preparing for the day. She was still team leader, after all. That meant she had to get the rest of her lazy band of warriors out of bed.  
  


* * *

  
Ruby made a point of staying within a few feet of Weiss at all times in Atlas. She could see the tension in her partner's body any time they had to interact with authority figures, be it military members, or SDC board members. Dealing with her father was the worst though, and Ruby was practically glued to her side when he was around. This was probably why she didn't notice that Weiss was staying closer to her today as well. Or at least, she didn't notice at first. When she grabbed her hand out of the blue, it became hard to ignore.  
  
This didn't bother Ruby in the slightest, of course. The young huntress was more than happy to provide her best friend with whatever form of physical comfort she needed to get through this. Besides, Weiss never initiated affectionate gestures like this, so she must really need the contact right now. She squeezed her partner's hand in return, making no other indication that anything was out of the ordinary.  
  
They went about their day, continuing to deal with the absurd politics of this kingdom, putting up appearances and playing the game. It was a game Weiss was very good at, even if she didn't want to be, and Ruby was grateful for it. Much as she hated having to put more pressure on her friend, she was completely out of her depth here. As had been the case since team RWBY was formed, they worked better together, making up for each other's shortcomings via their own strengths. It was something Ruby was incredibly proud of as leader.  
  
Dinner was atrocious, a word she had picked up from Blake over the past couple days. Not the food, of course, that was delicious, but the best food in the world wasn't worth dealing with such nauseating company. Jacques used the opportunity to criticize and insult everything about them, but in such a way that it wasn't obvious. Backhanded compliments and snide insinuations were his weapons of choice. He kept shooting Blake terrible looks, which put everyone on edge. Their collective protectiveness was enough to deter any outright attacks, but Ruby suspected it was the furious undercurrent in Yang's aura that kept him from really doing anything. She was a volatile explosive, and he an unlit match.  
  
Willow didn't even show up to dinner, and Ruby didn't dare ask Weiss why she seemed so reluctant to introduce them all properly to her mother. The pointed looks she would give the servants who regularly passed by with bottles of wine gave her a good idea though.  
  
The most uncomfortable part for Ruby personally was that Whitley seemed to be flirting with her? She wasn't sure if his compliments were genuine or if he was doing it to make fun of her, but either way it was gross. This did very little to improve Yang's mood, and Weiss seemed ready to commit murder.  
  
The bright spots at the table however were the adults allied to them. Winter was all sharp words and barbed insults, in a constant verbal sparring match with her father, and Weiss smiled every time she opened her mouth. Uncle Qrow's snide comments did not go unnoticed, and more than once he burst into uncontrollable, mocking laughter when Jacques would boast about something. Maria didn't even try to censor herself, not that anyone expected her to. She made her displeasure and disapproval known at all times, and the Schnee men could do very little to retaliate. After all, it would be in poor taste for them to go after a blind old woman, and they were all about appearances.  
  
Ruby was seated beside Weiss, and more than once throughout the meal she felt her reach for her hand under the table. She would lightly tap her leg against her partner's in an attempt at a reassuring gesture, which seemed to bring a small smile to her face.  
  
After what felt like hours, they were finally free to leave. As they all began to disperse, Weiss caught hold of her hand again outside the dining hall, and Ruby turned back to her curiously.  
  
“Come with me?” Her voice was quiet, and there was something very insecure behind her eyes.  
  
“Sure.” Ruby didn't hesitate to follow her.  
  


* * *

  
Weiss led them back to her room, and Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed with a tired sigh. She smiled at her friend, who was still standing by the door, a nervous energy in her posture. After another moment's hesitation, the former heiress entered the room fully. She closed the door behind her and clicked the lock in place.  
  
Ruby's pulse spiked inexplicably. “Weiss?”  
  
Her friend met her gaze for only a split second before glancing away again. “There's something I need to talk to you about, and I don't want to be interrupted.”  
  
The explanation simultaneously calmed and concerned her. “Okay, what's up then?”  
  
Weiss was silent for another long moment, avoiding her gaze as the tension in her shoulders continued to build. She finally inhaled a deep breath, her eyes on the floor as she started speaking.  
  
“I hate it here. Everything about this place has always made me feel trapped, and alone, and awful. It's never been a home to me, just a prison. Home was Beacon, with the disastrous bunk beds, and a light above me while I tried to sleep telling me that you were staying up to catch up on homework again.” She let out a soft laugh, the fists at her sides loosening slightly at the memory. Then she looked up, finally meeting Ruby's eyes. There was that look again, that flicker of something behind her eyes that she couldn't quite identify.  
  
“It's different with you here. When you're around, I feel safe, like no matter what he does, he can't touch me. Maybe because I know you'd never let him, or maybe just because I always feel more confident when you're there to support me.” She sighed, her eyes closing as she tried to collect her thoughts. “At first, I thought that feeling—the feeling of home—was because I was away from my family. Then, for a long time, I thought that it was because of team RWBY, and that's definitely a part of it. You girls make me feel wanted, like I actually belong somewhere, and that's not something I ever had before I met you all. That's still not completely it though.” She opened her eyes to meet her gaze again, her cheeks beginning to flush pink, and for some reason Ruby could hear her own heartbeat in her ears.  
  
“I think I've known, at least on some level, for a while now. I've known that the way I feel about you is different from the way I feel about the others. I convinced myself that it must just be because you're my partner and my best friend, so we were just closer. It didn't really click until last night, when you showed up out of the blue to keep me company. I'd been so worked up, so terrified of what might happen now that I'm back here, and then there you were, and suddenly everything was okay again.” Weiss took a breath and began to move forward, stopping in front of Ruby where she sat on the bed. Her partner met her gaze with nervous determination, and all Ruby could think as her heart raced was how her eyes were so big and blue and sparkling.  
  
“I finally realized, that thing that made me feel so safe and happy, the source for that feeling of home, was you. You feel like home to me, Ruby. And as soon as I realized that, all I wanted to do was kiss you.”  
  
Was this real? Was her heart supposed to be crawling up into her throat like this? Was she even breathing anymore? Ruby had no answers to these questions, but they evaporated from her mind an instant later.  
  
Weiss leaned down, resting her hands against the bed on either side of where she sat, those piercing blue eyes still locked onto her own. The hair of her ponytail swung forward and tickled the side of Ruby's throat, and when she spoke, she could feel the heat of her breath. “I still really want to kiss you, if that's alright.”  
  
Was it alright? She felt herself nodding, some subconscious part of her mind having made the decision for her. She didn't have time to question this decision, because when Weiss's face softened to something so sweet and vulnerable a moment later, she forgot how to breathe.  
  
Then she was leaning in, slowly closing the distance between them. Her eyes were on her lips now, but she glanced up a second before they made contact, blue seeking out silver one last time to make sure this was okay. Then Weiss's lips were on Ruby's, and it was like the whole world fell away.  
  
Her touch was cool and soft, causing a pleasant tingling sensation somewhere within Ruby's core. Weiss kissed her slowly, gently, and Ruby wondered if she was supposed to be kissing her back. She should kiss her back, right? Ruby began to move her own lips against Weiss’s and the feeling was electric. She thought she might have made a noise of some sort, but she couldn't be sure. Ruby couldn't be sure of anything right now, except for the fact that Weiss was kissing her, and she was kissing her back, and she never ever wanted this to end.  
  
After what felt like forever, and still not nearly long enough, Weiss pulled away, panting lightly for breath. Ruby felt a soft whine escape from her throat as the contact ended, and her face flushed a moment later when she realized what she'd done. Weiss was staring at her intensely, her own face darkened with a blush as she tried to catch her breath. Ruby didn't remember it happening, but at some point her hands had come to rest on her partner's shoulders, while Weiss's were now at her waist. She stared up at her, unsure of what to do or say as her mind tried to catch up with what had just happened. Weiss was still watching her with rapt interest, and Ruby unconsciously licked at her lips. Pale eyebrows shot up at the sight, something needy and possessive building up behind her eyes.  
  
Once they'd both caught their breath, Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed Ruby down onto the bed. She continued to guide her backwards until her full body rested in the middle of the mattress, then she climbed over her and recaptured her lips. This second kiss was more heated, urgent. Weiss pressed her mouth to Ruby's hungrily, and the intensity of it pulled another whine from the back of her throat. Weiss responded eagerly to the noise, her tongue sliding out to brush against Ruby's lips, requesting access. Ruby shivered, but didn't hesitate to grant her entry. Weiss's tongue invaded her mouth, pressing against her own as it explored. Ruby's whole body felt like jello, she melted under Weiss’s touch. The flood of new sensations drew out a moan she didn't know she was capable of.  
  
A moment later, Weiss pulled away sharply, moving off of her and landing on her back, gasping for breath. Ruby blinked up at the bed's canopy, confused by the abrupt halt.  
  
“We should stop,” Weiss managed between breaths.  
  
Ruby's eyes widened, and she rolled onto her side to locate her partner. “What? But I don't want to stop. I liked that, I like you. Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Weiss laughed, looking at her with the softest, most affectionate smile. “I didn't mean stop for good, you dolt. I meant we should stop for right now, before we go too far.”  
  
Relief washed through her. “Oh,” she replied absently. “Yeah, that makes sense.”  
  
Weiss continued her fond laughter, rolling onto her side to face her and reaching out to run her fingers through dark brown locks. “Dunce.”  
  
Ruby hummed happily at the contact and closed her eyes. Her heart was still racing, her lips felt nearly bruised, and she could smell Weiss's perfume as it filled the bare inches of space between them. After allowing herself a moment to process everything, she opened her eyes to find Weiss staring softly back at her. It occurred to her then what the previously unidentifiable emotion behind her partner's eyes was, and her pulse picked up again at the realization. It was love. Weiss loved her. Ruby didn't need to think on it to know she loved her back.  
  
“So,” Ruby started slowly. “Does this make us girlfriends?”  
  
Weiss's cheeks colored pink and she glanced away. “I suppose that’s up to you, but I’d certainly like it if you'd be my girlfriend.”  
  
Ruby grinned. “Good, because I want to be your girlfriend.”  
  
Weiss smiled at her, bright and genuine, a truly rare expression for the Ice Queen.  
  
“Can I stay here again tonight?”  
  
“I was hoping you would.”  
  
They adjusted their positions on the bed until they were both comfortable, neither of them caring that they were still fully dressed in their usual gear. Weiss ended up spooning Ruby again, both arms wrapped securely around her waist. Realistically, Ruby should've been the big spoon, as she was definitely taller than her partner at this point, but she didn't dare argue. Laying in Weiss's arms, her breath warm on the back of her neck and her lips trailing lazy kisses across her jaw, was bliss. She could stay here forever.  
  
Ruby had never believed the hype around first kisses, but after experiencing her own, she was glad to be proven so wonderfully wrong.


End file.
